User talk:Yodakiller
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Card Battles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 23:29, April 18, 2011 :/ What are you doing. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ... Instead of confusing me, try using the 'leave message' button next time. And I'm not in charge of the Power Scanning thing, go ask Poisonshot. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 01:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) png vs. PNG Instead of uploading duplicates, change the file from a .png to a .PNG. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 01:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and also, Pinscushion is a prince AND a champion archer :D LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 02:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) STOP IT. You completely ignored my last message. If the picture doesn't show up in .png, try .PNG. DO NOT RE-UPLOAD. DO NOT. NOT. NOPE. NO. OPPOSITE OF YES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I'll ban you if you do that again. I can't go picking up after you deleting every repost image you make. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGG! I didn't say try it in .PNG first! Try .png. If it's a red link, do .PNG. DON'T FREAKING MAKE A DUPLICATE! Gaaaaah... I was so close to banning you. You don't even know. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 00:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Not listening. You reuploaded yet another image. I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to tell you. I mean, if it's a red link, you change the .png to .PNG, or vice versa. You don't reupload it. It's a waste of space, time, and it dishonors someone else's hard (or not) work. You get a ban for 3 days. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Cock Seed You have to change the name. It translates to something inappropriate in English. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, if you don't change it, someone else will. And don't complain or you'll be banned. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Your reserve Hotchee is in your reserve, so you may take him. If you don't respond for a day, you may unable to adopt him. 18:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Inactive? You have been inactive for quite a while. If you don't answer tomorrow, your pets will be confiscated and put back for adoption. 16:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) And I still won't be able to adopt Rainbow... 17:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Tick-tocked! Your pets (including your breeds) have been confiscated. 07:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *Facepalm* Instead of leaving pointless, retarded messages on our talk pages, try to actually do something REMOTELY USEFUL. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (*o*(# C=(-_-C) Left= you. Right= me. Now shut up. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC)